falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Evergreen Mills
(behemoth loc) (east) (entrance) (north) (south) (bazaar) (foundry) (northern shack) (guard house) (southern shack) }} Evergreen Mills is an old factory in the southwest quadrant of the Capital Wasteland, just east of Smith Casey's garage. It is inhabited by a large number of raiders, a few captive slaves, and one of the few super mutant behemoths. Deep in the mill is Smiling Jack, a merchant who will sell to the Lone Wanderer even if they have killed the other inhabitants. Layout Exterior Evergreen Mills features a large outdoor area which is nestled in a small valley. Other than by dropping down from the valley's ledges, it can only be reached by following a set of train tracks which enter the valley from the east. The exterior area consists of a slave pen with three to four slaves, an electrified cage containing a super mutant behemoth and a series of metal shacks and train cars surrounding the factory building itself. In total, up to 16 raiders patrol the area and guard the rails leading into the camp. The area contains a number of traps, including frag mines near the northern entrance, with tripwires (releasing grenade bouquets) at the shacks' periphery. Guard house The guard house is a small shack in the northwestern part of the Evergreen Mills, reached by the walkway which crosses over the slave pen. Although it is uninhabited, one of the Evergreen Mills slave pen keys can be found here, as well as a decent amount of ammunition and a RadAway in the small crate on the top shelf directly to the right of the door when the player character enters. Northern shack This shack is found just north of the factory building. It is home to a male and female raider, apparently caught in a sex act as the female wears sexy sleepwear at the time the Lone Wanderer enters the shack. They run down from upstairs, where a discarded set of raider armor can be found on the nightstand. The shack contains some minor loot. There is also a workbench in the back room, with a bottlecap mine under it. Southern shack The southern shack with a copy of U.S. Army: 30 Handy Flamethrower Recipes is a single-floor, two-room structure in the southern part of the valley and is home to a single raider armed with a flamer. A missile launcher can be found on the bed in the room adjacent to the entry area, if the raider does not pick it up to use it. Evergreen Mills foundry The foundry is the interior of the large factory building, guarded by six raiders. Upon entering, a door to the east leads to the Evergreen Mills bazaar. On the ground level, there are two cabins occupied by enemies, one of which holds a safe, a gun cabinet and a Nuka-Cola vending machine. A flight of stairs behind the entrance provides access to a few walkways and rooms. Two rooms on the highest level contain safes. One of these rooms also contains other loot (chems and a Fat Man) and has a locked door which can be opened with the storage room key found in another room on the topmost level. There is an Easy-locked safe as well as two mine boxes and an ammunition box behind the bar on the lower level near the door to the Bazaar. There is also a copy of Duck and Cover! lying next to a dead body on the ledge above the broken terminal of the ground. To reach it, one must jump off the stairs to the ledge. Evergreen Mills bazaar right|220px The Evergreen Mills bazaar is a cave complex with a bar, shop and a brothel accessed through a hole in the floor. Apart from the non-hostile Smiling Jack, 10 heavily armed raiders, with at least one carrying a missile launcher, populate the area. Just inside the door leading from the foundry is a room with most of the floor gone. It is possible to climb down this hole and follow a tunnel to the main portion of the bazaar. Arranged around a central stone pillar are wooden platforms connected by a series of ramps. A passage in the northwest corner of this central area, flanked by a pair of mannequins decorated with red lights, leads up to a raider brothel where the player character will be greeted with hostility by Madame (who is unnamed in the game). A few raider women (the brothel's whores), can be found locked in cells. Upon release, these women will attack the player character. When first entering the bazaar, there is a small bar right at the entrance with two fridges behind the counter. There is a small crate behind the left fridge containing a few pulse grenades. There is also a pulse grenade in the bucket on the second shelf to the left of the refrigerator. On the right-hand side of the cave is the shop of Smiling Jack (the only non-hostile raider in the area), which is in a small cave reached from the main portion of the bazaar. There is a workbench in the northeast alcove of his store. A small safe is built into the back of the counter under the workbench. Behind the workbench are some shelves containing some miscellaneous items and the Bobblehead - Barter on the right. There is a hidden space behind the shelves on the right (when the player character walks in) containing two ammunition boxes and some chems. To get there, just turn right and go between the two sets of shelves. Smiling Jack has a unique weapon, The Terrible Shotgun, in his possession, along with a key that unlocks his inventory container. Notable loot Evergreen Mills foundry * Fat Man - at the top of the stairs, inside an Average-locked room. The key to this room is in a desk in the room across the hall (the room with the radio). * Duck and Cover! - next to a dead body on a ledge, above the broken terminal on the ground floor. To reach this location, the player character must jump off the stairs to the ledge. * Storage room key - in a desk on the top floor of the foundry, in a room on the right side. * Nuka-grenade - on top of the workbench, in the same room as the key and the radio. Evergreen Mills bazaar * Nuka-Cola Quantum - behind the bar in a wooden crate. * The Terrible Shotgun - carried by Smiling Jack. * Smiling Jack vendor key - on Jack, opens his inventory container. * Bobblehead - Barter - on shelves in a cave-like depression in Smiling Jack's shop (back wall, on the right as one enters the room). * Bottlecap mine - on the workbench near the Barter bobblehead. * ''Nikola Tesla and You'' - in a holding cell in Madame's brothel, on the bottom bunk bed closest to the toilet. * Camera - six of them scattered around. Four of them are near the Madame's cells. Southern shack * U.S. Army: 30 Handy Flamethrower Recipes - next to the aid box, in the room with the bed. Northern shack * Bottlecap mine - on the workbench in the back room of the ground floor. Notes * The super mutant behemoth can be released from its cage by destroying the generator which powers the electrified fence or by using the switch just behind the generator to turn it off. It will be hostile to everyone in the vicinity. * If the gate is still electrified, the behemoth will be defenseless. * Followers and freed slaves will sometimes open the gate and release the behemoth as well. * The slaves can be freed from their pen by picking the lock or by opening it with the Evergreen Mills slave pen key, one of which is carried by a raider in the vicinity of the gate. Another can be found in the guard house. * When freed, the slaves will start wandering the area but never leave, claiming, "We'd only die out there in the Wastes," and asking, "What's the point?" * Inside, there is an area with a stripper pole and children's toys around it, and further in there are raiders (wearing underwear) locked in jail cells. One of them has a bike, toy blocks, teddy bears, and toy cars inside the cell. * Three Dog will continue to refer to this area as a hotbed of raider activity even after all raiders are killed. * Even if one has cleared the Evergreen Mills, Smiling Jack will still talk about the raiders in the Evergreen Mills bazaar. * It is possible that Shrapnel may wander into the area in search of Flak. If he does, he will attack the behemoth and all of the raiders outside, wiping them out as he's marked essential. * Outside of Evergreen Mills' entrance is a stopping point for the caravan merchants, who could be killed if they wander in. * The raider sitting at the fireplace near the southern shack will hum, whistle, belch and yawn at random times when rendered friendly (by mezzing and removing the slave collar) and idle. Raiders in other locations throughout the wasteland don't seem to do this. * Six of the raiders may respawn on the cliffs near the railroad way past the boundaries of Evergreen Mills. * The interior area will not respawn raiders; they will almost always spawn outside. * With Broken Steel installed and Take it Back! completed, then there will be an ambush set up in the path leading to the foundry, with several (empty) crates of Aqua Pura and a sign reading "Free Water." When approached, it will trigger a group of raiders to emerge and engage in combat. Sometimes the ambush will appear with a few seconds' delay and they will still attack without knowing. * The Aqua Pura crates at the entrance are booby-trapped with a proximity explosive. This can be hazardous to caravan merchants, as they are set to stand within the blast radius. * On the water tower, the word "Mclean" can be seen, although it is badly damaged. McLean is a real-life town in northern Virginia located roughly in the in-game area. * The slaves, once freed, will continue to run back and forth in the vicinity of Evergreen Mills. If one comes back at a later time and raiders have respawned, they will not engage the slaves and remain indifferent to them. * If one has the Broken Steel add-on, but have not completed the main story, the empty crates will still be at the entrance but they will not trigger an ambush. * The real name on the sign on the building is "Evergreen Mill"; however, both the Pip-Boy and Three Dog call it "Evergreen Mills." * Three unique raiders can be found here. Both have unique models and higher health than the average raider. One is found in the southern shack carrying a flamer and with Neutral karma. The other and his partner are found in the northern shack. * The trade caravans that stop at Evergreen Mills will wait at the mouth of the valley northeast of the main building and not at the fast travel spawn point itself (where the Aqua Pura crates are if Broken Steel is installed). Appearances Evergreen Mills appears only in Fallout 3. Bugs * Occasionally, no slaves appear in the slave pens. To fix this, go into the foundry, then go back outside. The slaves should appear in their pens. * The behemoth (once released) can become trapped behind a gate and die. * Sometimes the behemoth may randomly appear out of its cage, with the cage doors still closed and fence electrified. * Non-player characters might open the behemoth's gate, even if the fence is still electrified. * With Broken Steel installed, there may be crates of Aqua Pura at the entrance sitting next to the railroad before the main storyline has been completed. * Standing directly in front of the entrance to the foundry area, and crouching behind the wrecked car upon releasing the behemoth will result in the behemoth wandering back and forth between the wrecked car and its former cage. As long as the player remains crouched behind the vehicle, the behemoth will not attack, leaving it easy prey towards the achievement/trophy The Bigger They Are.... Gallery EM_brothel.jpg|Evergreen Mills brothel EM bazaar int.jpg|The bar EM Northern shack int1.jpg|The northern shack EM Northern shack int2.jpg|Northern shack, view from upstairs Evergreen Mills northern shack Bedroom.jpg|Evergreen Mills northern shack bedroom EM guard house int.jpg|The guard house's interior EM southern shack int.jpg|Southern shack US_Army_HFR_southern_shack.jpg|''U.S. Army: 30 Handy Flamethrower Recipes'' Evergreen Mills Caged Behemoth.jpg|Caged behemoth Evergreen_Mills_Foundry_storage_room_key.jpg|Storage room key in the desk EM Barter_bobblehead.jpg|The Barter bobblehead in the bazaar Duck_and_Cover!_Evergreen_Mills_foundry.jpg|''Duck and Cover!'' in the foundry Nikola_Tesla_and_You_Evergreen_Mills.jpg|''Nikola Tesla and You'' in the bazaar's prison cell Category:Evergreen Mills de:Evergreen Mills es:Evergreen Mills pl:Evergreen Mills pt:Evergreen Mills ru:Эвергрин-Миллс uk:Евергрін-Міллс zh:常春寨